videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations
__NOEDITSECTION__ |EU=30.03.2012 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer, Online |Plattform(en) = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 |Medien = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-ROM |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 |Nachfolger = Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 }} Allgemeines ist der Nachfolger von Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 und enthält Inhalte aus der Naruto- und der Naruto Shippuuden-Reihe. Die Handlung wird sich vom Anfang der Serie bis hin zum Vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg ziehen. Die Handlung wird ausschließlich durch einen Erzähler vorgestellt, der bereits Vorträge in Storm I und Storm II hatte. Die Handlung ist auf verschiedenste Charaktere (Naruto, junger Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Minato, Itachi, Killerbee, Kakashi, Tobi, Haku & Zabuza) aufgeteilt, wobei diese sehr kurz sind (Geschichte von Naruto ~ 1 h 15 min -> die längste Geschichte). Die Story von Killerbee wird ausschließlich gerappt, wobei er vier Kämpfe bestreiten muss, und nach jedem Kampf tanzt der besiegte Gegner im Hintergrund (zum Schluss alle vier: Naruto, Gai, Sasuke, Kisame). Weiters existiert neue Form des Kawarimi no Jutsu, welche man viermal hintereinander anwenden kann. Des weiteren gibt es hier, genau wie in Storm 2, die Ultimativen Team-Jutsu wieder Es ist hier weiters möglich, auf Wunsch jeden Kampf als YouTube-Video aufzunehmen und ins Netz zu stellen. Ein weiteres neues Feature ist, dass der Spieler jederzeit seine Kombo unterbrechen kann und sofort eine neue starten kann, wobei es von der vorangegangenen Kombo abhängig ist, wie sich die neue auswirkt. Wenn man in Nordamerika lebt und das Spiel über Amazon vorbestellt hat, stellte Amazon das Spiel am Release-Datum kostenlos zu. Gameplay Das Gameplay wird trotz einiger signifikanter Unterschiede dem Vorgänger ähneln, da die Nin-Jutsu mit Dreieck + Kreis und die Ultimativen Nin-Jutsu mit Dreieck+Dreieck+Kreis ausgeführt werden. Es wird auch wieder einen Erwacht-Modus geben, in dem die Charaktere unterschiedliche Formen annehmen können, z.B. Naruto, in dem er in eine seiner Bijuu-Formen übergeht. Ebenfalls identisch mit dem Vorgänger ist das Item-Menü, welches durch die vier Pfeiltasten belegt wird. Easter Eggs Auch in diesem Spiel ist das Easter Egg aus Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm enthalten, und zwar, wenn Hinata aus Teil 1 ihr Ultimatives Jutsu an Naruto aus Teil 1 anwendet, erschrickt sie zum Schluss, als sie bemerkt, dass sie ihren Schwarm verletzt hat. Dieses Easter Egg gilt jedoch nur für diese beiden Personen aus Teil 1, für andere nicht. Trainings-Modus Wie bereits z.B. beim Spiel Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja 4, gibt es auch hier einen Trainings-Modus, in dem ein Spieler die verschiedenen Moves der Charaktere kennenlernen kann, und zwar an einem Gegner, der die ganze Zeit über stillsteht oder sich so bewegt, wie man es der CPU vorher in den Optionen dieses Modus vorgegeben hat. Auch kann der Spieler sich selbst einige Optionen vor dem Training auferlegen, um verschiedenste Dinge auszuprobieren. Die da wären: * Support-Charaktere ** Möglichkeit, mit oder ohne einen Support-Charakter zu spielen * Team-SpurNote that the word "Spur" was translated out of "Gauge" with google-translator ** legt fest, ob Ultimative Team-Jutsu gestartet werden können * Support-SpurNote that the word "Spur" was translated out of "Gauge" with google-translator ** legt fest, wie schnell man hintereinander die Support-Charaktere nutzen kann * Tausch-Jutsu-SpurNote that the word "Spur" was translated out of "Gauge" with google-translator ** legt fest, ob man das Kawarimi no Jutsu anwenden kann * Erwacht-Modus ** legt fest, ob man Erwachen kann * Chakra-Leiste ** legt fest, ob man Chakra nutzen kann * Ninja-Werkzeuge ** legt fest, ob man Ninja-Werkzeuge verwenden kann All diese Optionen (mit Ausnahme der Option "Support-Charaktere") haben drei Unteroptionen: Beim CPU-Gegner lassen sich folgende Einstellungen vornehmen, wobei jede die Unteroption ein oder aus hat: * Bewegung * Chakra-Stoß * Verteidigung * Konter * Attacken * Shuriken * Chakra-Shuriken * Wurf (L2/R2+Kreis) * Support-Charakter-Attacke * Tausch-Jutsu * Nin-Jutsu * Ultimatives Nin-Jutsu * Ultimatives Team-Jutsu * Erwachen * dauerhaftes Erwachen * Ninja-Werkzeuge ** ein - aus - unendlich Online-Modi right|200px Jetzt wurde außerdem ein Turniermodus bestätigt, der es acht Spielern erlaubt, in einem Turnier gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Dieser Modus ist jedoch leider nur im Online-Modus verfügbar. Des Weiteren wurde ein sog. Battle Rank-Modus, welcher dem Online-Modus aus Storm 2 ähnelt, und ein X Battle Rank-Modus bestätigt. Der X Battle Rank-Modus ist prinzipiell wie der normale Battle Rank-Modus aufgebaut, mit dem Unterschied, dass hier einiges variiert werden kann! So kann man z.B. vor jedem Kampf seine individuellen Kampf-Items (max. 4) zusammenstellen, die dann per Pfeiltasten einsetzbar sind. Man kann auch die Ninja-Info-Karten an sich bearbeiten, sowohl den Titel, der auf zwei Phrasen aufgeteilt ist und auch das Bild, mehr dazu unter ''Sammelkarten''. Zusätzlich scheint man auch die Charakter-Parameter genau einsehenzukönnen, wodurch man die Angriffsstärke, die Verteidigungsstärke oder andere Eigenschaften verbessern kann. Survival-Modus Auch gibt es bei diesem Spiel einen Survival-Modus Solch einen Modus gab es z.B. bei Naruto: Ninja Destiny 2. Dabei muss der Spieler mit einem Charakter eine Vielzahl von Kämpfen bestreiten, wobei jedoch alle Gegner hintereinander und nicht gleichzeitig kommen. Dabei wird in verschiedene Ränge unterteilt. Je höher der Rang, desto besser sind auch die Items, Ninja-Infokarten, etc. die man bekommt. Die Gesundheit wird immer wieder erneuert, aber nur, wenn der Gegner entweder schnell genug oder "stil-voll" (Jutsus, Ultimates, ...) besiegt wird. Es fängt an beim Beginner-Survival und setzt sich im fortgeschrittenen Survival fort. Beim Beginner-Survival kommen Kämpfe bis zu einer Gegneranzahl von 5 vor, beim fortgeschrittenen Survial schon bis zu 8 Gegnern. Dabei kann man vor Beginn des Survivals einen Charakter im Einspielermodus und einen Charakter und bis zu zwei Support-Charaktere auswählen, mit denen man dann anschließend das Survival kämpft. Turnier-Modi Es wird, wie oben schon erwähnt, zwei Turnier-Modi geben, welche Kampf-Turnier und Herausforderungs-Turnier heißen. Der Kampf-Turnier-Modus, oder auch Battle Rank-Modus genannt, wurde bereits oben näher beschrieben. Dieser Modus kann sowohl offline als auch online gespielt werden, wobei online maximal acht Spieler gegeneinander spielen können und offline entweder acht Spieler lokal auf einem System, oder eine andere Anzahl an Spielern gegen die verbleibende Anzahl an CPU-Gegnern. Der Herausforderungs-Turnier-Modus hingegen ist nur im Offline-Modus zu spielen und es spielt der Spieler gegen die CPU. Dabei kann er nicht gegen alle Gegner sofort kämpfen, sondern er muss sich zuerst einen Rang verdienen, d.h., dass ein Spieler z.B. erstmal das Genin-Turnier bestehen muss, um anschließend gegen Chuunin-Rang-Shinobi kämpfen zu können. Beschränkungen Im Vorgänger konnte der Spieler gegen andere Spieler aus aller Welt kämpfen, dies ist in diesem Spiel nicht so! Das soll nicht heißen, dass es diese Option nicht mehr gibt, aber es besteht die Möglichkeit, die Kampfgegner-Suche auf eine bestimmte Region zu beschränken. Dies bringt insofern den Vorteil mit sich, dass der gespielte Charakter schneller reagiert, als wenn man mit Spielern auf anderen Kontinenten spielt. Rappen Die Story-Einführung zu Killerbee's Geschichte rappt dieser und es gibt japanische Lyrics dazu, die jedoch mit dem modernen englischen Alphabet geschrieben worden sind. Dies dient dazu, dass die Spieler mitrappen - quasi Karaoke - können Das Rappen von Killerbee kann hier (japan. Version) und hier (engl. Version) angesehen werden. Trophäen und Erfolge Demo Am 24. Januar 2012 ist die erste japansiche Demo des Spiels zum Download bereit (jp. PS-Store). In dieser Demo wurde Naruto mit einer neuen Attacke ausgerüstet. Dabei handelt es sich offensichtlich um das Rasen Chou Tarengan. Außerdem gibt es eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Naruto vs Sasuke, Pain und Tobi. In der Demo gibt es eine kurz gehaltene Übersicht über die Ereignisse, dazwischen kommt es zu drei Kämpfen:' * Naruto, SakuraSupport, SaiSupport vs. Sasuke ** Stage: Orochimarus zerstörtes Versteck * Naruto (Sennin-Moodo) vs. Tendou ** Stage: zerstörtes Land von Konoha * Naruto vs. Tobi ** Stage: Eisenland Bugs Nach gerade einmal einer Woche nach Release in Japan haben eifrige Gamer schon den ersten Bug gefunden: im folgenden Video führt Tobirama eine 71-Treffer-Kombo aus und kickt ihn '''durch' den Boden eines Ganges in der Chuunin-Vorauswahlprüfungs-Halle. Es wurden noch diverse andere Bugs gefunden, z.B., dass Hinata und Pain Minato in 3 Sekunden besiegt haben, Eremiten-Modus-Naruto Pain in 6 Sekunden besiegt hat und dass man bei Anwendung von Orochimarus Ultimate im Kampf gegen Sarutobi (Ausguck des Wachturms) außerhalb der lilalen Barriere gelangen kann. Sammelbare Items Auch in diesem Spiel kann man unterschiedlichste Dinge sammeln, z.B.: Wie oben bereits erwähnt, können z.B. die Ninja-Werkzeuge in vier Modi eingestellt werden: Survival-Modus, Turnier-Modus, Trainings-Modus und Freier Kampf-Modus. Des Weiteren kann man auch verschiedene Ninja-Werkzeug-Sets zusammenstellen, und sie dann z.B. im Freien Kampf-Modus zuweisen. Die Einstellung des Tausch-Jutsu-Items heißt, dass das Objekt, mit dem der Charakter getauscht wird, verändert wird (statt dem standardmäßigen Baumstamm). Dies kann dann ein Oktopustentakel oder etwas anderes sein, je nachdem, was man einstellt. Es können auch die Ninja-Infokarten verändert werden, was bereits unter Sammelkarten genauer beschrieben wurde. Speziell hierbei ist, dass man nicht nur das Adjektiv (wie in Storm 2) ändern kann, sondern auch das Nomen. Einige YouTube-User haben bereits einige Bilder hochgeladen, in denen die sammelbaren Items beschrieben werden und deren Stärke. Diese können hier angesehen werden. Anime-Cutscenes Es wird wahrscheinlich auch Cutscenes zu sammeln geben, d.h., dass dies nicht rausgeschnittene Szenen sind, sondern eine Art Screenshot aus den extra animierten Videos. Strategy-Guide Der Strategy-Guide ist ein spezielles Accessoire, in welchem es Tipps zur Meisterung der Story oder der Kämpfe gibt. Dieser ist aber nicht standardmäßig erhalten, sondern nur zusätzlich zu erwerben und kostet 1.300 (ca. 16 $). Es scheint jedoch so, als wäre dieses "Handbuch" zum Spiel ein exklusives Zuckerl für den japanischen Markt, da es noch keine Informationen bezüglich eines solchen Gegenstandes für Nordamerika oder Europa gibt. Kampf-Tournee Namco Bandai und saiyanisland.com gaben allen Fans die Chance, zu voten, welche Kämpfe sie vorab sehen wollen. right|250px Spielbare Charaktere Folgende Charaktere sind in spielbar: * Naruto (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, alle Kyuubi-Chakra-Formen) * Sasuke (Naruto, Naruto-Shippuuden, inkl. Susanoo, CS 2-Form, Chuunin-Auswahlprüfung-Outfit) * Sakura (Naruto, Naruto-Shippuuden, innere Sakura) * A (Raiton no Yoroi-Modus) * Asuma * Chiyo (Chikamatsu-Puppen) * Chouji Akimichi (Supergrößen-Modus) * Danzou (Sharingan-Arm) * Deidara (C2-Drachen-Modus) * Gaara (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, inkl. Kage-Treffen-Outfit) * Gai (Hachimon Tonko-Modus) (inkl. Hirudora und Asakujaku''als ultimative Jutsus * Haku * Hidan ('Jashin-Ritual-Modus') * Hinata Hyuuga ('Byakugan-Modus, Juuho Soushiken-Modus') * Ino Yamanaka ('innere Ino') * Itachi Uchiha ('Susano'o') * Jiraiya ('Eremiten-Modus') * Juugo ('CS2-Modus') * Kabuto (normal, mit Orochimarus Zellen u. Edo Tensei als Ultimate) * Kakashi (Naruto Shippuuden -> '''Sharingan-Modus', jung -> weißer Reißzahn-Modus) * Kakuzu (Jiongu-Modus) * Kankuro (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, inkl. Kage-Treffen-Outfit) * Karin * Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden) * Killerbee (vollständige Bijuu-Form) * Kimimaro (CS2-Modus) * Kisame (Fusion mit Samehada) * Konan (Shikigami no Mai-Modus) * Mei Terumii * Minato (Chunin - Kleidung, Hokage-Mantel, Gelber Blitz-Modus) * Neji (Byakugan-Modus) * Obito (Sharingan-Modus) * Oonoki * Orochimaru * Pain (nur Tendou, die anderen als Beschwörung) * Rock Lee (Hachimon Tonko-Modus) * Sai * Sasori (Kazekage-Puppe, eigener Puppenkörper) * Shikamaru (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, normal + Chuunin-Jacke) * Shino (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden) * Suigetsu * Temari (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, inkl. Kage-Treffen-Outfit) * Tenten (Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden) * Tobi (normal, "Maskierter Mann"Note that this is only Tobi with the mask he weared during his fight against Minato., Sharingan-Modus) * Tsunade * Yamato * Zabuza (Dämon v. Kiri-Modus) Hilfscharaktere *Akatsuchi *Anko Mitarashi *Ao *Choujuurou *Darui *Fu *Jiroubou *Kidoumaru *Kurenai *Kurotsuchi *Sakon/Ukon *Shii *Shizune *Tayuya *Torune Charaktere, die nicht spielbar sein werden *Dosu (Oto) *Kin (Oto) *Zaku (Oto) Jutsus Es liegen bereits einige Videos vor, welche Charaktere welche Jutsus, etc. besitzen werden. Hier kann man sich ein rund acht-minütiges Video ansehen, in dem alle normalen Nin-Jutsu und die Support-Charaktere-Jutsus gezeigt werden. Hier sind drei Videos, die die Awakenings, die Ultimativen Jutsus, etc. zeigen. Wer jedoch die Ultimates allein sehen will, ist hier genau richtig. Des Weiteren hat die Geschwindigkeit von allen Jutsus zugenommen hat und es ist möglich, auf ein normales Nin-Jutsu sofort ein ultimatives Jutsu folgen zu lassen, d.h., dass der Gegner mit dem Ultimate getroffen wird, während er noch durch die Luft fliegt. Bekannte Stages Der Stage-Auswahl-Bildschirm ist so aufgebaut, dass man links eine Auflistung aller Stages hat und rechts daneben eine vergrößerte Vorschau hat. Folgende Stages werden im Spiel spielbar sein *Akatsuki-Versteck *Amegakure (Oberdorf,Unterdorf) *Chuunin-Auswahlprüfung - Arena *Chuunin-Auswahlprüfung - Vorauswahlarena *Die Große Naruto-Brücke *Eisenland *Gasthausstadt *Graswogenprärie *Fünf-Siegel-Barriere-Klippe *Kage-Treffen-Besprechungsraum *Konohagakure (normal, zerstört, originale Naruto-Serie) *Konoha-Wald (bei Tag, abends) *Madaras Versteck *Myōbokuzan *Orochimarus Versteck (normal, zerstört, außen) *Ort planetarer Verwüstung *Brücke in Tetsu-no-Kuni (Samurai-Brücke) *Spitze des Ausgucks *Sunagakure *Tal des Endes (normal, bei Regen) *Todeswald *Totbaumwald *Trainingsgelände 3 (normal, nachts) *Uchiha-Versteck (normal, zerstört) *Unraikyo (dt. Sturmwolkenschlucht) *Wald der leisen Bewegung (bei Tag, abends, nachts) *Windwüste *Zerstörtes Land von Konoha Film-Szenen Wie auch schon im Vorgänger, gibt es hier Übergangsszenen, welche animiert sind. Jedoch waren viele Fans von diesen nicht so begeistert, da wurde kurzerhand beschlossen, sämtliche solche Szenen im Anime-Style zu kreieren, d.h., dass man plötzlich von der normalen Spielgraphik in eine normale Anime-Ansicht wechselt. | accessdate=2011-09-29}} Weiters wurde bekannt gegeben, dass es insgesamt 60 Minuten originales Anime-Material geben wird und auch Szenen, welche extra gezeichnet und animiert wurden, beispielsweise ein Trainingskampf zwischen Kisame und Itachivgl. Video rechts, etwa bei 2:16. Weiters wurde nicht nur die Gestaltung der Charaktere und der Umgebungen auf eine neue Stufe gehoben, auch die Attacken an sich sind so detailliert und schön gestaltet wie nie zuvor! Sammelkarten }} Hier ist anzuschließen, dass man mit den Karten genauso spielen kann, wie z.B. mit den Yu-Gi-Oh!-Karten. Daher gibt es auch hier Starter- und Booster-Decks. Des Weiteren wird GameStop USA zu jeder Vorbestellung eine Ninja-Infokarte beilegen, die mit dem System verbunden werden kann. Amazon hingegen hat angekündigt, dass Kunden in den USA sogar zwei Karten erhalten, wobei die eine Naruto und die andere Tobi zeigt. Ob auch andere Charaktere geliefert werden, ist (noch) unbekannt. Diese Sammelkarten werden weiters auch noch detailliert zu bearbeiten sein, sei es der Name oder anderes. Auch kann man die Figuren nach individuellen Wünschen posieren lassen und diese dann photographieren, um das Photo auf der Sammelkarte zu verwenden. Bewertungen Das japanische Magazin Famitsu hat bereits ein Spiel zum Bewerten bekommen, wobei jeder der vier Spieler eine 9/10 verlieh, was eine Gesamtwertung von 36/40 bedeutet. Kurioserweise ist diese Wertung etwas schlechter, als die des Vorgängers, der eine Wertung von 39/40 erhalten hat. Dies könnte daran liegen, dass Storm Generations im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger ein pures Beat'em'Up ist, wohingegen es vorher einige Action- und RPG-Elemente gab (im Story-Modus). Verkaufszahlen Bilder Datei:NSUNSG-CoverXbox.png| japanisches Xbox 360-Cover NSUNSG_01.png| Kampf zw. Zabuza und Naruto NSUNSG_02.png| Kampf zw. Sasuke und A NSUNSG_03.png| Kampf zw. Haku und Zabuza NSUNSG-KakuzuFire.png| Kakuzu nutzt das Feuerelement NSUNSG-NarutoJinchuurikiFull.png| Naruto in seiner finalen Jinchuuriki-Form NSUNSG-KageScan.png| ein Scan über die Kage im Spiel NSUNSG-HashiramaMokuton.png| auch Hashirama ist mit dem Mokuton vertreten NSUNSG-SandaimeDanzou.png| Hiruzen Sarutobi und Danzou Shimura sind ebenfalls vertreten NSUNSG-TobiramaVsTsunade.png| Tobirama Senju vs. seine Großnichte Videos und Trailer zu Links Fußnoten Quellen Kategorie:Naruto-Games Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360